


Gold

by rendawnie



Series: Pieces [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fights, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Opposites Attract, Party, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/pseuds/rendawnie
Summary: Neither Hyungwon nor Minhyuk are handling their break-up very well.Soundtrack: "Gold", Kiiara





	Gold

By the time anyone says anything to Minhyuk, he’s been pounding out the same note, over and over, sometimes barely on rhythm, for the last three songs they’ve practiced.

It takes that long for Kihyun to finally roll his eyes, step away from center stage, and thump his microphone directly into Minhyuk’s chest before he stops and shrieks, rubbing the spot with an offended air to his gaze. Behind the drums, Hyunwoo rolls his eyes too and signals everyone to stop.

Hyungwon takes his hands off the keyboards, watching Minhyuk with his bass in one hand and anger flashing gold in his eyes, watching him try to decide if he wants to club Kihyun over the head with it or not. Hoseok leans his chin on his guitar and observes silently. Jooheon and Changkyun, arguing over schedules and battles of the bands and gigs, across the room on the couch, fall quiet.

Finally, Kihyun scowls and addresses the issue at hand, which is currently just Minhyuk, and his inability to deal with things like an adult.

Hyungwon will never admit that out loud, though. It’s admitting things like that, that got all of them in this situation, not just he and his ex-boyfriend.

“You only played one note for the last three songs. What’s wrong with you?” Kihyun asks exasperatedly, and Minhyuk shrugs.

“My hand slipped.”

Hoseok scoffs so loudly Hyungwon is positive people the next street over heard him, but he doesn’t say anything. The sound is enough to register his opinion, anyway.

“Look,” Hyunwoo says, in that gently authoritative way that makes everyone around him pay attention, as he rises from his chair at the drumset, “I’m sorry that you guys broke up. I really am. I told you not to get involved with bandmates in the first place, but you didn’t listen to me, as per usual, and here we are. That sucks.”

Hyungwon frowns. It’s not exactly the motivational message he was hoping for, from their unofficial leader.

Hyunwoo goes on, amping up now, rising in both volume and sheer muscle mass, puffing out the way he tends to do when he wants to be both intimidating and wise.

“You didn’t listen to me, and now everything is horrible and you’ve both been deliberately and accidentally sabotaging all our practices _and shows_ for the last two weeks, and I’ll be goddamned if I let you fuck up this battle of the bands tomorrow night, a _record deal is on the line as a prize._ ” The entire room is quiet. They’re all low-key scared of Hyunwoo, but they’ll never say it out loud. He knows, anyway. Probably.

Hyunwoo dials it back about two degrees. Enough to get his voice down to a quiet boom, instead of an unintentionally defeaning roar.

“So,” Hyunwoo continues. “I want both of you to go outside, and I’m going to lock the door, and you’re going to stay out there until you sort yourselves out. Am I clear?”

Hyungwon nods and mutters, “yes”, but Minhyuk is less inclined to follow orders, as always.

“Are you insane? It’s negative three out there. It’s the middle of January. I’m not going out there with someone who’s more fucking frigid than the _literal_ snow falling from the sky,” he spits out, glaring at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon bites his lip, annoyed that he’s bothered by Minhyuk’s insults. Annoyed that he still cares.

They end up outside the basement door anyway, shivering in the cold winter air and alternating between staring at each other and making it a point to look away from each other as dramatically as possible (Minhyuk). They stand there for entire minutes before Hyungwon sighs and says, “I don’t know what we’re supposed to talk about, but I don’t want to be out here forever, so let’s just try anything, okay?”

Minhyuk narrows his eyes in Hyungwon’s direction. “I guess I should be thankful that you decided to be the jerk of the century at that party and yank me away from every conversation I was trying to have. I should be thankful that it started a big fight and thankful we broke up. I’ve written like ten songs in the last two weeks, maybe now I can be an actual part of this band.”

Hyungwon groans. “You _are_ a part of this band. _We_ are a part of this band, and this band is bigger than our shitty problems are, okay? I should have known better than to get involved with a bandmate, but i did it anyway, and it was the worst decision of my life, and now we’re all suffering, all right?” He feels so, _so_ indignant, and he’s not even sure why. He doesn’t really have a right to.

He hadn’t meant to hurt Minhyuk with the last few words, but Hyungwon can see he did. It’s in the way Minhyuk is staring at the sky suddenly, jaw set in a hard line, and Hyungwon sighs after a long silence.

“I’m sorry for that. I didn’t mean it. You just make me...you make me so fucking _emotional,_ ” he admits, and then he’s nervous because he shouldn’t even have said _that_ much, but it doesn’t really matter, because Minhyuk is laughing.

Howling, actually.

Hyungwon watches him cackle for a good minute or two, watches him double over dramatically and slap his knees and he watches the way every snickering breath leaves Minhyuk’s mouth in a puff of night air, because _god,_ it really is cold out here, and then finally Hyungwon’s gone from wanting to work this out to being Tired again, so he crosses his arms and says, “Are you going to be fucking done anytime soon?”

Minhyuk calms down, but he makes a big show of wiping the nonexistent tears from his eyes before he says between cackles, “Sorry, I’ve just never heard the word _emotional_ applied to a robot.”

Hyungwon winces. He should have braced for that better. He’d known it was coming.

Minhyuk watches him, and then he sighs. “Jesus. I’m sorry, too. We really are like the two worst people to break up with, I think, let alone together. At once.”

He says it, and then he takes a few steps away and plops down on the bench in Hyunwoo’s garden, even though it’s negative three outside and it’s freezing cold and slick with snow.

A second later, Hyungwon gives up and sits down too. It’s cold as _fuck,_ and his bony ass does _not_ appreciate this.

He doesn’t tell Minhyuk so. Hyungwon just wants to sort out the parts of this they can right now, so they can go back inside. Hyunwoo’s space heater may be shitty, but it beats the actual elements.

“Look,” Hyungwon says after a while. “Here’s the thing. I acted like I didn’t care. I know I did. I acted like that for a long time, and I shouldn’t have, but I was afraid of what would happen if I didn’t.”

Minhyuk eyes him suspiciously. “What does that mean?”

Hyungwon leans his head back against the siding of the house, closing his eyes. “I was afraid of getting hurt, if you knew how much I actually felt for you. If you knew how much I cared.”

There’s a long pause, and then Minhyuk says, “Wait.”

Hyungwon knows what’s about to happen. “We don’t have to get into everything,” he tries, but Minhyuk is already off and running.

“Wait,” Minhyuk says again. “You’re telling me that you were _so scared_ of your feelings, that you just...decided not to have them? Fucking hell, that must be an _incredible_ talent to have.”

Hyungwon glances over at Minhyuk to see if he’s messing with him, and he is, a little, but on top of that, Hyungwon can see genuine affection and concern in his eyes. It’s enough to give him hope, so he goes on.

“It sucks, actually, because when you do it for so long, and you actually care about someone, like, care about them _so much,_ more than anything you’ve ever, you can lose them pretty easily. Just like I lost you,” he says, and Hyungwon is almost shaking now, but he’s fairly sure he can convince Minhyuk it’s the cold and not abject fear of this conversation, if necessary.

Minhyuk buries his face in his hands, chuckling. “Jesus Christ,” he mutters. “I thought that making out with that guy would get some sort of reaction out of you finally. I thought telling the whole party I wanted to break up with you would make you...do _something._ Try to save us. But instead, you just...broke up with me. Fuck.”

Hyungwon stares at his mittened hands. “I thought it was what you wanted. I thought that was why you did those things.”

Minhyuk laughs again, but there’s no humor in it. He reaches out and takes Hyungwon’s hand as best he can over the layers protecting both of them from the cold. Even through both their mittens, Hyungwon can feel the electricity that exists between them all the time, the connection, the spark he’s been trying so hard to pretend isn’t real. Maybe he doesn’t have to, anymore. Maybe he’s been going about this all wrong.

He knows he has.

“I really am fucking sorry,” Minhyuk says. “If it makes you feel any better, he was a terrible kisser.”

Hyungwon snorts, but he’s smiling, a little. “It actually kind of does,” he muses, and he can feel Minhyuk smiling next to him, too.

It’s a minute or two more of silence before Hyungwon speaks up again. “Listen...I’ll try, okay? I’m not good at this stuff, but I’ll try. This is...it’s important to me. _You’re_ important to me. I’ll try to be a little more obvious about my feelings,” he promises, and he means it.

Minhyuk nods. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll try to be...I don’t know, I’ll try to be _less_. Less loud and less crazy and less flirty, and…”

“No,” Hyungwon says quickly, and Minhyuk trails off and looks at him and Hyungwon tries to gather his thoughts enough to finish any one of them.

“No,” he repeats. “That’s the opposite of what I want. All those things...all those things are why I like you. Why I liked you in the first place, because you were so different from me. Please don’t stop being them.”

Minhyuk is blushing by the time Hyungwon’s done, and he looks so pretty with snowflakes dripping from his eyelashes and his cheeks pink and a different kind of gold glow in his gaze that Hyungwon can’t help but lean over and kiss him. Minhyuk’s hands go up to cup Hyungwon’s face right away, and it’s like melting all over again. Like the first time.

They’re interrupted by the abrupt sound of the basement door swinging open, yellow light and heat rushing out from inside the space, and Jooheon leans out and says, “You guys done yet?”, but he doesn’t get an answer, because Minhyuk gets up and darts inside, into the warm, welcoming basement before he can be stopped, and Hyungwon laughs and follows slower, giving Jooheon a little nod on the way in.


End file.
